


Love Serenade

by Maedhrosly



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Band, EVERYONE IS ALIVE AND HAPPY, F/M, M/M, band!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2888294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maedhrosly/pseuds/Maedhrosly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To perform on the MainStage at Melbourne's prestigious Dragonfest is the highest honour local bands can achieve; and has been held for a record of five years by the band 'Erebor's 13'. When Laergil, an up-and-coming indie/folk rock group appear to challenge the title, rivalries are sparked, and war is declared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When I first saw you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rennie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rennie/gifts).



> This work is the spawn of my, and rennie's headcanoning on tumblr for a happy, everyone is alive, band!au – so, it's dedicated to her (enjoy bby).
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters; they belong to JRRT and PJ. The song is 'Love Serenade', by Australian band The Waifs

It was magical to Sigrid. The sea of faces, cheering and whooping. This was what made her feel alive. She began the opening bars with a nod at Eowyn and Rosie and they were off. Laergil's first performance at Melbourne's Dragonfest.

_" When the night-time comes,_

_You can hear my heart calling,"_ Legolas began, soon joined by Tauriel with her harmony.

_"I'm calling out,_

_To you, my one true love."_

If there was tension between them, Sigrid couldn't see it. Everything was perfect. The crowd had stopped whooping, and were now singing along. Tauriel lead the right half in singing, Legolas: the left. Eowyn had lost herself in the music, holding the double bass close to her (Sigirid made a mental note to tease her later: Eowyn's fiancé wasn't arriving until the next evening and she was absolutely _pining_ ). Rosie was on tambourine and Sigrid could see her beaming at her husband, Sam, who was in the wings.  Sigrid couldn't be irritated – they were newly wed and the _absolute sweetest thing_ ever.

Yes. This year's Dragonfest was off to a brilliant start.

 

~

 

"Well done boys!"

 A bar had been set up near to where the assorted bands kept their trailers; strictly exclusive, and currently occupied by _thirteen,_ broad, bearded men. The bald one, with tattoos all over his smooth skull had raised his pint, to roars and cheers from the rest of his band: Erebor’s 13.

“And lads, don’t forget: we’re not going to give up our winning streak. The main stage, at the end of the month, is _ours._ ” A blond man, long hair a mess of plaits and dreadlocks and curiously silky strands cut through the cacophony. The darker, older man, who had been silent previously, laughed; a deep, rumbling chuckle. “Fili, it isn’t a competition.” He said.

“Except, Uncle, picture this: it totally _is.”_ Kili, Fili’s cupcake of a brother, winked knowingly at Thorin. Proudly lifting his glass (it was the first year performing at the festival that Thorin had allowed him to drink, despite Kili being a good three years older than the legal age. Dís would’ve skinned her brother otherwise.) he said, “To winning Dragonfest.”

“To winning!”

~

“You were _AH-MAY-ZING_ Sig!” Tilda ambushed her older sister as soon as she was offstage. Bard, Bain and Sam were congratulating the rest of the band. “Thanks Tilly!” Sigrid said, picking the nine-year-old up and spinning her around.

“I can’t believe you’ve managed to make it here Sig!” Bain had approached his two sisters and joined them in a spinning circle of doom (or joy, depending on whether you were part of it or not). “It’s so great: and, I get a free chance to watch my favourite band live!”

“Apart from us.”

“Apart from you.”

 

Tauriel overheard, and giggled. “Hey, Sigrid! There’s a bar nearby the trailers – celebratory drinks on Thranduil!”

“I want a pint of beerr-orangejuice.” Tilda hid behind Tauriel, as her father frowned at her.

“I’m sure that can be arranged,” the Band’s manager had appeared, picked up the little girl, lifted her onto his shoulders and started to leave the stage.

“And can I have one of those little umbrellas?”

“Definitely.”

“And a cherry?”

“Of course.”

“And will you let me plait your hair?”

“I wouldn’t let anyone else plait it.”

High on their success, the rest of the band followed their leaders.

 

~

 

It was later. _So much later._ Tilda had fallen asleep, Thranduil’s hair half done in an elaborate plait – ( _how could Tilda even manage it?)_ and she was drooling slightly, all over the graffiti-covered table. Eowyn had gone off to bed hours ago, Sam and Rosie had packed a picnic and gone to share it under the stars (to many an _‘Ah,’)_ and Legolas was discussing set choices with Tauriel, and Bain… Bain was acting completely silly; of course, he had managed to persuade his Da to let him have the smallest sip of his drink; and that was it. He was ridiculous for the rest of the night. Sigrid loved her little brother but sometimes…

“I’m going to go watch whoever’s nearest, a’right guys?” Nobody was listening.

_Never mind._

 

She left the bar, and followed the heavy electric guitar of what sounded to be a heavy metal band; not the sort of thing she’d normally like – being more of a ‘folk-rock’ kind of girl, but she _really_ needed a break.

 

It was a big band: really big. There must’ve been more than ten of them, all wearing the dorkiest knitted sweaters she had ever seen – and, what made her laugh inwardly; there was one in a _bizarre_ hat, playing a _flute_ of all things! The two singers looked similar – brothers? And were wearing tight, _tight_ skinny jeans; they did not leave _anything_ to the imagination at all. They were cute though – especially the blond. And so she passed the rest of their performance pleasantly _not_ listening to anything.

 

~

“Hey, Fili! Did you see that cute blonde girl in the audience tonight?” Kili had ran to catch up with his brother.

“Nah – but d’ya think you can leave me for a bit? I want to indulge in my vices.”

“It’s going to kill you, you know.”

“I only do it _occasionally.”_

“Promise me you’ll try and quit after this Festival?”

Fili smiled at the pleading concern on his brother’s face – how could he deny it?

“O’course I will, Keel. Now scram.”

Kili scampered off – despite being twenty-one, he still acted like a five year old. Fili pulled a cigarette from his jacket, and lit it with a deft flick. He leant against an old, tall tree stump, and blew delicate plumes of smoke into the clear night air. _That would make a fantastic lyric!_ He pulled out a pen, and scrawled it onto his arm. Then, back to his cigarette.

“That’s disgusting, you know.”

Fili turned around. A girl was standing there, dressed in an over-large checked top, Joni Mitchell t-shirt and denim skirt, which seemed _just a little too short._

“That’s dangerous, you know.” He said, nodding at her bare feet.

“I think I can deal with it. Sigrid.” She held her hand out, “My band’s called Laergil – it means ‘Summer of Stars’ in a super obscure Celtic language you’ve probably never heard of. We’re going to win the place on the main stage this year.”

Fili raised his eyebrows, but shook her hand with his cigarette-free one.

“Fili, Erebor’s 13. We’ve been on the main stage for the past five years.”

“Erebor’s 13? My brother’s a big fan of yours. I’ll admit: I thought you’d be taller.”

Fili glared at her. He only stood an inch taller than her – and she was not a very tall girl.

“Well, I _must_ be going. I’ve got songs to write.” Sigrid left, and Fili tried not to watch the rhythmic sway of her legs as she avoided stones and broken glass.

_You want to play?Game **on,** Laergil. _

~

 

**Tweet: Sigrid (@starrysig)**

Hi little stars! So good to finally be playing at @Dragonfest! Looking forward to the rest of the month xoxox

 

**Tweet: Fili (@FiliE13)**

Great to be playing at @Dragonfest for the 6th year! Don’t worry guys; our streak will /not/ be broken – looking forward to seeing you there.


	2. Goddamn Reporter Types

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm sorry the updating took so long – I'm back at school, and I'll have art work piling up, so updating is gna be sporadic, just bear with me :)
> 
> But anyway, have some trash-talking and twitter explosions. (Also, on referring to Legolas as 'them'; Rennie came up with the head canon that Legolas is gender fluid, and so alternates between he/him/she/her/they/them etc,)

"Fili, have you seen the redhead vocalist in that new band – _Jeezuuss_..." Was how Kili had begun waxing poetic about his latest object of affections. "Girl is so hot, she's on fiyahhh – See what I did there Fee!"

"Yes, very good Kili," Fili said, repeating a chord sequence over and over until it was perfect.  Then, he scribbled it down in his notebook. "But remember; we came here to win, not make friends."

"Come on Fili, it's not a competition!"

"Except, Kili, picture this; it totally is.  To quote you."

Kili hit his brother playfully, and turned back to his cereal (Fili: "You are fully aware that Lucky Charms are _not_ a balanced breakfast and this is just a special treat because if mum finds out she will _skin us alive_.") and doodles of a certain pretty redhead.

 

Then Thorin came storming in.

"Band meeting. My trailer. Ten minutes." He was in one of his (in)famous stormy moods.

 

~

 

"As you may or may not know, there is a new band playing this year; and they've got it into their heads they're going to be playing on the MainStage." This was greeted by a collective 'Boooo' from the members of Erebor's 13. Thorin allowed himself a grin. "Of course, they have no idea they're up against us. We're going to win this, so lads, give it all you've got!" Cheers. " _And no fraternisation_." He looked pointedly at his youngest nephew. Short, sweet and to the point.

 

~

In Thranduil's trailer, he was pacing, while Bard delivered the speech he'd prepared.

"... We're going to make this year's festival one to remember; we're going to win that MainStage."

At this point, Thranduil _did_ decide to join in. “You are _so_ much better than that trashhh… I mean, Erebor’s 13. That being said, I’d like-”

“I’ll do it,” Bain leapt up, hand in the air. “I’ll go and watch them today.”

“Bain, you were going to do that anyway.” Sigrid was applying an _outrageous_ shade of red lipstick. “When are they on, anyway?”

“Straight after you.”

 

~

 

_“Legolas!_ Are you okay honey?” Her bandmate had tripped over a lead, straight after after exiting the stage. Sigrid rushed to help them, while Eowyn and Rosie were congratulated by their respective significant-others and Tauriel was god-knows-where. And there, in her limited but very intimate line of vision, were two large and _woefully_ scuffed Doc Martens.

“Hel- _lo_ darling. No need to kneel for me.”

“I’m shielding my face, actually.” She helped Legolas up, eyes covered.

“Are you trying to stop traffic with that lipstick?”

“Actually, I like to call the colour ‘blood-of-pretentious-pricks-who-can’t-decide-if-they-want-dreads-or-not’. It’s my favourite, but I’m running low. Might have to find a replacement somewhere.” She put her arm around Legolas. “C’mon babe.”

Fili stood staring after her.

“What a girl.” Kili had finally shown up with his hair somehow even more rumpled than usual, and was watching her, arms folded and grinning wickedly. “You alright Fee? Need a moment to cool down? There’s some ice over there if-”

 

By the end of the set, Kili was sporting the most _beautiful_ purple bruise that covered his left eye, and nobody was sure how he got it exactly.

 

~

“Oh my god, Tauriel! Have you seen this?”

“Mmhmm?” Tauriel looked away from the trailer window. Sigrid turned the laptop towards her, and she got up, stretching her long, aching legs, to move to her friend’s nest of a bed.

“ _Sparks Fly: Things Get Heated At Dragonfest._ ” Tauriel read aloud. “ _Could this be the start of a love/hate relationship between Laergil’s SigRID DALE AND E13’s FILI DURIN?_ SIG! IS THIS TRUE? OH MY GOD!” Tauriel was rampaging around the tiny trailer, which Sigrid thought was a slight overreaction. She had to hold her laptop so that Tauriel didn’t swing it round with her.

“Of course not; someone, _somehow_ is making this stuff up. Why are you so excited?”

“Oh… no reason at all. I’m gonna go to the lake – do you want to come with?”

“Nah, twitter’s going mental; I’ve got to clear stuff up.”

 

~

 

**Tweet: Estella (@stellastarlight)**

@starrysig oHmYgOD SIgrID? U LuckY BITCH

**Tweet: Alice (@laergilll)**

@starrysig Fili Durin? Please elaborate?? xx

**Tweet: Sigrid (@starrysig)**

@stellastarlight oHmYgOD STelLA? U have been lied to

 

@laergilll nothing to elaborate, sorry – just the media stirring, /again/ omg :(

 

 

**Tweet: FILI’S WIFE (@E13no1fan)**

@filiE13 u and @starrysig? When? How? Why?

 

**Tweet: Fili (@filiE13)**

@E13no1fan never, impossible, she’s headstrong and impossible.

 

**Tweet: Kili (@kiliE13)**

Great day performing, thanks guys! And especial thanks to fili, for my latest bodily adornment – love u bro


End file.
